Alice Human Sacrifice(Hitobashira Arisu)
by Chesshire-R
Summary: Tu, ¿que tipo de sueño quieres ver?,¿cuanto tiempo seras capas de recordarlo? "Quiero crecer, pero... deja de ser divertido cuando se olvidan los sueños" esto es parte del discurso de un sueño muy pequeño "Yo soy el sueño que quieres ver y quiero que no me olvides" [Basado en la canción del mismo nombre solo que en versión Hora de Aventura.]
1. La 1era Alice

**Hey! gente bonita y gente no tan bonita(?)**

**Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo Fic basado en la cancion "Alice Human Sacrifices"Algo tenia que hacer con esta cancion es que la amo*-*, Junto con Dark Wood Circus es mi cancion de horror favorita y bueno aqui veran que probé con un estilo diferente de escribir**

**Y tambien lo subo para compensar el tiempo que deje abandonado el otro Fic, asi que espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo**

**Disclaimer:-HDA, Vocaloid, y la canción Alice Human Sacrifices(Hitobashira Arisu) no son mias, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Hora De Aventura:-Pendleton Ward**

**Vocaloid:-Yamaha Corp.(en este caso los interpretes de la cancion son propiedad de Crypton Future Media Inc.)**

**Hitobashira Arisu:-Hizumi-p**

* * *

><p><span>La Primera Alice<span>

Desde el dia en que nacemos a todas las personas se les da el don de soñar, en los sueño podemos ser y hacer cualquier cosa ya que ellos son reflejos de lo que queremos.  
>En lo que refiere a los tipos de sueño existen muchas sueños hermosos, sueños tristes, sueños que nos hacen reflexionar sobre nuestras vidas y las personas a nuestro alrededor.<br>Aunque al despertar hay sueños que recordamos y sueños que se desvanecen de nuestra memoria.

¿Que sueñas tu?

Esta es la historia de un pequeño sueño que no quería ser olvidado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace mucho tiempo, en algún lugar de nuestro gran mundo, existió un pequeño sueño.  
>Este sueño a pesar de ser pequeño, ya tenia cientos y cientos de años, el quería que lo recordaran pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue soñado y por eso estaba a punto de lo que un día pensó:<p>

"Quiero que la gente sueñe conmigo,no quiero ser olvidado, yo no quiero desaparecer"

El pequeño solo siguió pensando en alguna forma de que lo recordaran, hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea

-¡Aaah!, ¡ya se!-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-¡Voy a atraer a las personas a mi mundo y así se quedaran conmigo para siempre!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el reino de Lucifernia(1), se encontraba una gran guerra donde solo se escuchaba el sonido metálico de espadas chocando y los gritos desgarradores de las personas que habían perdido la batalla.  
>En medio de esta se veía a una chica de largo cabello negro,piel pálida y llevaba un vestido rojo luchando intensamente por su vida y por la de las personas del reino con todas sus fuerzas, con la diferencia de que ella utilizaba una especie de hacha roja, a lo lejos el pequeño sueño la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, si, ella por su valentía era perfecta para ser quien lo recordara, para ser la primera en su mundo, para ser la primera Alice...<p>

-Ha!-exclamo la chica bloqueando el ataque de su adversario,luego con un rápido movimiento hizo un corte profundo en el abdomen de este haciendo que su sangre comenzara a fluir de inmediato fuera de su cuerpo  
>Después de esto utilizo el otro extremo del hacha para golpearlo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente<p>

-¿¡Ah!?, ¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?-dijo la pelinegra al ver a aquel niño de cabello cafe parado frente a ella-Debes irte de aquí, este lugar es peligroso para un niño-  
>-¿Mmm?,¿niño?, sabes soy mucho mayor que tu, debo tener unos trecientos o cuatrocientos años mas que tu-respondió un poco molesto<p>

La guerrera cuyo nombre era Marceline, se quedo perpleja por las palabras del niño, aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que desde que empezó a hablar con el sus enemigos habían dejado de atacarla, era como si no la vieran

-E-Entonces si no eres un niño, ¿Que eres?-dijo la chica asustada  
>-Soy tu sueño y vengo a llevarte conmigo-respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo el cuerpo de Marceline<br>Pero antes de que pudiera contestar el sueño la transporto a otro mundo, su mundo  
>-¡Pero que!...¿Donde estamos?-dijo aun mas asustada<br>-Estamos en tu sueño y ahora que estas aquí debes ser Alice-  
>-¡Sacame de aquí!-<br>-Si te conviertes en mi Alice te sacare de aquí-dijo el sueño mientras desaparecía con una mueca maliciosa  
>-Pero...Quien es...Alicie?,¡oye!, ¡Por favor espera!, ¿¡Quien es esa Alice!?-Grito con decesperacion<p>

Aunque a pesar de sus gritos ya era muy tarde, el sueño la dejo sola  
>-Por favor, Quiero volver a casa-<p>

Desesperada, la chica camino por todos los lugares de aquel extraño lugar, ella no sabia quien era Alice, el sueño le dijo que debía convertirse en Alice pero no sabia como, ni el porque esa persona era tan importante,Lo único que ella quería era volver a su mundo.

-Hey, ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo-De repente la saco de sus pensamientos una pequeña niña de cabello rubio que usaba un vestido rosa  
>-¿Ah?, Lo siento pero necesito volver a mi hogar, no tengo tiempo para jugar-respondió fríamente, la pequeña se alejo-¡Espera un momento!¿Tu...no sabes algo de una tal...Alice?<br>-Hmm, Alice...Alice...Alice...ese nombre creo que me suena-  
>-¡Por amor a dios, dime quien rayos es Alice!-Grito enfadada, estaba muy alterada por todo este asunto y ya se estaba hartando<br>-Alice es...Una persona que nunca olvidara este mundo-respondió la niña con una tétrica sonrisa y se fue caminando como si nada hasta que desapareció  
>-y como sabre quien es?-la pelinegra se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea-Ya se que haré-dijo con una sonrisa como la que la pequeña niña rubia tenia antes de irse, desempuño su hacha con la mano derecha a la vez que una marca con forma de espada(2) aparecía en ella-Si yo soy la única en este lugar...¡Seré Alice!, Si..., Si yo los mato a todos, seré la única persona de este mundo ¡Y así me convertiré en Alice!-<p>

La guerrera de cabello negro fue tras sus victimas, causo muchas perdidas, todas la personas que se cruzaban en su camino eran fría y cruelmente asesinadas, no importaba si eran hombres o mujeres, Niños o ancianos, fueran lo que fueran ella los asesinaba sin piedad alguna, dejando a su paso un sendero carmesí.  
>Hasta el momento en que encontró un bosque en el que decidió adentrarse, tenia curiosidad de ver que había ahí y quizá encontraría alguien mas a quien asesinar.<p>

-De nuevo tu-le dijo desenfundando su hacha manchada con sangre al pequeño sueño que se había aparecido frente a ella, pero esta vez Marceline estaba decidida a matarlo  
>-¿Oye que no sabes que matando a todos no se soluciona nada?-<br>-Ja, Cierra el pico, tengo que matarlos a todos ¡Yo soy Alice!-Cada minuto que Marceline pasaba en ese extraño mundo la hacia perder aun mas la cordura, estaba volviéndose loca  
>Ella se lanzo sobre el pequeño decidida a matarlo, pero su intento fue frustrado cuando de la nada aparecieron varios arboles que crearon una especie de jaula que impediría que cualquiera saliera de ese escalofriante y tenebroso bosque.<br>El sueño solo la miraba, mientras ella trataba de encontrar alguna manera de escapar, cuando de repente empezó a cantar:

_La primera Alice estaba llena de valor_  
><em>Con hacha en mano se adentro en aquel país<em>  
><em>Incontables fueron las perdida que causo<em>  
><em>Dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí<em>

-Que...canción es esa-Grito Marceline aterrada  
>-Es tu canción-Respondió mientras acariciaba el cabello de una pequeña muñeca con cabello largo y un vestido rojo, en la mano de la muñeca se podía apreciar la marca de la espada y una pequeña hacha pegada a ella<br>-Deja de cantar eso,¡Sácame de aquí!-Gritaba ella, pero a pesar de sus suplicas y gritos desgarradores, el sueño se fue alejando de allí ignorándola por completo

_Esa Alice en el bosque se perdió_  
><em>Y en castigo a sus pecados, encerrada se quedo<em>  
><em>Arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar<em>  
><em>Nadie sabe si vivió o murió ¿Donde estará?<em>

Bueno, esta Alice no funciono como debía, así que ahora lo único que quedaba era encontrar una segunda Alice...

* * *

><p><strong>(1):-Lucifernia mejor conocido como "el país amarillo", era el reino gobernado por la soberbia y caprichosa princesa Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche(Rin Kagamine) en las canciones del productor Mothy(Akuno-p)(Adoro a este hombre w)"Daughter of evil"y"The Servant of Evil"Siendo las primeras de las sagas "Evil" y "Seven Deadly Sin"<strong>  
><strong>(2):-Con el símbolo de la espada me refiero a las de los naipes también conocidas como "picas"<strong>

**Asdjasd espero le haya gustado^^**

**Si, fue asi, déjenme un lindo review o si no la 1era Alice los visitara ¬w¬**

**Y si se preguntan porque elegí a Marcy para que fuera la 1era, es simple y sencillamente porque esta es mi alice favorita *-***


	2. La 2da Alice

**Hey! gente! ¿como les va en esta fria noche?( no se como estara en otras partes pero aqui esta haciendo bastante frio :3 )**

**Buee, aqui el segundo cap de Hitobashira, Yay! Espero les guste**

**Disclaimer:-HDA, Vocaloid, y la cancion Alice Human Sacrifices(Hitobashira Arisu) no son mias, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Hora De Aventura:-Pendleton Ward**

**Vocaloid:-Yamaha Corp.(en este caso los interpretes de la cancion son propiedad de Crypton Future Media Inc.)**

**Hitobashira Arisu:-Hizumi-p**

**Playlist:-Sunshine - Aerosmith/ They're coming to take me away - Neuroticfish**

* * *

><p><span>La Segunda Alice<span>

El sueño comenzó a buscar una segunda Alice ya que la ultima no había resultado como el quería. Había dejado en ruinas todo Wonderland, con un rió carmesí lleno de cadáveres, por suerte la anterior Alice fue encerrada en el bosque infernal donde mas nadie podría saber de ella, ahora todos podían vivir en paz a exepcion de Marshall Abadeer.

Marshall Lee Abadeer era un joven de cabello negro y piel pálida, vestido con una chaqueta negra y sobre ella una bufanda roja, muy gentil y caballeroso, había sido atraído por el sueño gracias a su vulnerabilidad y gentileza**(N/A*cof*Marshall? desde cuando? ¬w¬)**, El sueño creyó que el lograría hacer de el extraño país un lugar mejor y mas justo.

Solo que lo primero que Marshall vio al llegar fueron los asesinatos causados por Marceline, cosa que hizo que perdiera la cordura y finalmente enloqueciera.

-¡Morirás!-grito Marceline mientras tomaba a una chica por atrás y le clavaba su espada en la espalda

-¡Espera!, ¡Por favor, nooo!-gritaba ella lanzando gritos de dolor y tratando de zafarse, esta escena hizo que Marshall corriera a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos

La guerrera enterró su espada en el cuerpo de la pobre joven hasta que la saco por su estomago, la chica trataba de escapar pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, poco a poco le fue costando mas respirar y empezó a vomitar sangre hasta el punto en que ya no pudo mas y murió. Marceline lanzo el cadáver al suelo sonriendo y soltando una tétrica carcajada

-¡E-Esa pobres personas!...Ellos tenían familia, amigos...T-Tantos cadáveres...¡Rojo..Rojo...tanto Rojo-decía Marshall tirado en el piso horrorizado

-Oh, ¡vamos!, no te pongas así, o es que acaso eres un cobarde-dijo el sueñito a modo de burla

-Pero es que con lo que vi, cualquiera se pondría igual que yo-dijo temblando con las manos en la cabeza

-Bah, no te preocupes por ellos, ¿que tal si te quedas y te conviertes en mi Alice?-dijo el sueño que ahora se encontraba frente a el

-¡Pero esa pobre gente!-

-Pff, son simples humanos de todas formas iban a morir en algún momento, hay cosas en la vida mas importantes, como por ejemplo ¡ser mi Alice!-

-Pero esa gente masacrada, destrozada, su sangre fluyendo por el piso, ¡No puedo!, ¡Quiero volver a mi hogar!-En ese momento una melodía sonó en la cabeza del pelinegro-¿U-Una canción?, si, una canción siempre es buena hasta en los peores momentos-dijo mientras comenzaba a cantar

_La segunda Alice cantaba una canción_  
><em>Dulcemente entonaba con su suave voz<em>  
><em>En todos los rincones resonaba su dolor<em>  
><em>En todo aquel país maravilloso se escucho.<em>

-Ah, que canción tan curiosa, ¿Que canción es?-lo interrumpió una chica de cabello plateado

-La...La verdad no lo se-respondió Marshall mirando a la chica

La chica sonrió

-Pero no te detengas por mi, ¡Sigue cantando!-

-¡Si!, ¡no te detengas! ¡sigue!-decían las personas que pasaban, pero se detenían a escuchar

-S-Si-respondió el chico

_Esa Alice loca se __volvió_  
><em>Aquel bello sonido su alma se robo<em>  
><em>Comenzó a perder el sentido mas y mas...hasta que tomo una rosa roja<em>  
><em>C-Con una rosa en mano...se quiso matar,<em>  
><em>Ni la muerte la salvo de su destino fatal...<em>

La ultima estrofa, la canto con un miedo que se apodero de el de inmediato, ese miedo que tenia cuando vio a Marceline asesinar fríamente a todas esas personas había vuelto.

-R-Rojo-dijo el chico tirándose al piso

La gente se quedo mirándolo, pero al contrario de ayudarlo solo seguían gritando cosas como"¿Que pasa?","¿¡Porque te detienes!?","¡Sigue cantando".

El chico volvió a levantarse pero esta vez, en lugar de una cara de miedo, tenia una sonrisa que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

-¡Rojo!-gritaba una y otra vez entre risas de psicópata-¡Sangre!, ¿¡Acaso no les parece hermosa la sangre!?,  
>¡Es tan roja! ¡Tan roja que mas bien parece negra!-<p>

La gente solo lo miraba aterrada por aquella escena, el chico iba de un lado al otro repitiendo le lo mismo a todo el que se topaba en su camino

-¿Ah?,Parece que ustedes no conocen el color de la sangre,¡Es una pena!, pero descuiden yo seré quien tenga el placer de enseñárselas-

Marshall corrió a donde se encontraba un hombre con un revolver y se lo arrebato del pantalón, luego corrió a donde estaba anteriormente y se apunto a la sien con el arma

-¡AHORA TODOS USTEDES SABRÁN LO HERMOSA QUE ES LA SANGRE!-grito para luego tirar del gatillo...

-Ah, de nuevo falle-dijo el pequeño sueño mirando la escena de lejos, esta vez tenia en sus manos un pequeño muñeco de cabello negro, con una bufanda roja y una chaqueta negra, solo que en la chaqueta se podía ver una pequeña rosa roja.

* * *

><p><strong>Asdjasa, estuvo un poco corto pero díganme ¿les gusto? ^^<strong>

**Russell:-Rass, aun no entiendo porque me pusiste a mi como ese sueño maléfico**

**R:-Nee, no se, supongo que porque eras el que estaba mas cerca(?)**

**Ru:-Sabes que eso no tiene sentido ¿verdad?**

**R:-Cállate! ademas creo que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que lo dijiste**

**Ru:-*Loading*...ME LLEVA LA ######### ####**

**R:-Vaya, esas palabras no son para que las escuchen los menores, Bien sera hasta el proximo cap ¡ADIOS! y recuerden no review, no siguiente cap uvu *va a bajarle los humos a Russ***

**Att:-*Rassiel-Magics**


	3. La 3era Alice

**Hola, gentesita y gente no tan sita(?) okya**

**Perdonen la demora, estaba un poco ocupada pero ya volvi \(^º^)/**

**3er Cap de Hitobashira espero les guste ;u;**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:-HDA, Vocaloid, y la cancion Alice Human Sacrifices(Hitobashira Arisu) no son mias, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores<strong>

**Hora De Aventura:-Pendleton Ward**

**Vocaloid:-Yamaha Corp.(en este caso los interpretes de la cancion son propiedad de Crypton Future Media Inc.)**

**Hitobashira Arisu:-Hizumi-p**

**Si fueran mios tendria encerrado a Gakupo,a Yuma y a Marshall en el Closet :3**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Tercera Alice<span>**

-¿¡Que!?-Exclamo la chica levantándose de golpe de lo que parecía un trono bien adornado, esta chica tenia el cabello de un particular cabello rosa y ojos purpura, vestida con un hermoso y lujoso vestido rosa claro con detalles de un rosa mas oscuro-¿¡Como es posible que yo tenga esa enfermedad que esta de moda!?-

-Mi reina, por favor cálmese, aun no es seguro de que esa sea la enfermedad que usted tiene-respondió su dama de compañía tratando de calmarla

-Leissar,(1) ¿estas segura?-

-Totalmente segura majestad-respondió la peli-castaña-El medico real dijo que era posible, pero no estaba seguro aun, lo mejor sera que vaya a dormir, necesita descansar-

-Si, creo que tienes razón-dijo la reina para luego irse a su recamara

Bonibell era una Alice diferente a las otras ya que esta había llegado por equivocación a Wonderland, claro aunque ella también tubo la mala suerte de que lo primero que vio al llegar fue a la Alice Anterior.

Ella se había detenido a escuchar a Marshall cantar, había quedado encantada con su melodiosa voz, aunque el encanto solo duro unos minutos.

-¡AHORA TODOS USTEDES SABRÁN LO HERMOSA QUE ES LA SANGRE!-grito el pelinegro halando el gatillo del revolver que tenia apuntando a su cabeza, chispeando con su sangre a las personas a su alrededor, entre ellas Bonibell

La pobre quedo tan aterrada por la escena que salio corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a un pequeño poso cerca de una casa donde una mujer le ofrecio un pañuelo para limpiarse las manchas de sangre.

La chica se despidió de aquella amable mujer y siguió su camino, decidió caminar por todo ese extraño país, pues quería ver que mas podía encontrar.

A pesar del susto que se llevo al llegar, le encantaba ese lugar, todos la querían por lo bella que era, ahí no se sentía humillada.

Lo que nadie sabia era que Bonnie antes era una cantante de un circo en las afueras de Elphegor(2) y debido a que estaba un poco deforme, todos los días de su vida era obligada a dar funciones encerrada en una jaula. Razón por la cual lo que mas anhelaba era no salir nunca de allí, pues en Wonderland todos la amaban por su bello parecer, así que decidió seguir visitando el extraño país frecuentemente

Cuando nuestra tercera Alice pasaba por algún lugar, todos le hacían una reverencia, gracias a esto fue nominada para ser la reina muy pronto, demasiado diría yo...

Ya había sido convertida en una reina, la reina perfecta, perfecta porque era hermosa, perfecta porque era bondadosa y perfecta porque tenia una voz totalmente hermosa.

Pero su mundo de hermosas ilusiones duro poco, ya que una epidemia azoto el pueblo, ya muchas persona habían contraído esta horrible enfermedad, entre ellas la reina. Si, así es, al parecer las sospechas del medico de palacio eran ciertas, por lo que pronto empezaron los rumores; ¿como era posible?, ¿la reina enferma?, ¿pero si absolutamente nadie se le acercaba?

Conforme la enfermedad avanzaba ella fue cayendo poco a poco; esa hermosa figura que la había llevado al trono había desaparecido por completo, y sumado con su deformidad ahora parecía un cadáver putrefacto.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que te preocupes tanto por mi-dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa

-No hay de que majestad-contesto Leissar arropándola para dormir

-¿Sabes?...adoraría tener mi cuerpo de nuevo...Así no causaría tanto problema-dijo tímidamente la reina

Oh, mi reina no diga esas cosas, usted no es ningún problema, tenga dulces sueños-respondió la dama de compañía saliendo de la habitación

Ojala lo que la dama Leissar le deseo a su reina hubiera sido verdad, esa noche el sueño aprovecho para ir a ver que otro mal podria causarle a la reina

-Hola mi reina- dijo el sueño haciendo una reverencia con una mueca maliciosa -¿Ya esta lista para volver a Elphegor?-

-¿Que?... ¡No!... ¡No volveré a ser una cantante de circo!, ¡No voy a volver a cantar en una jaula para divertir a los demás!, ¡Eran solo canciones y mas canciones!, ¡nunca nadie se fijaba en mi!-

El pequeño sueño coloco su cabeza un poco de lado

-Mmm, bien, mi reina como ya no quiere ser cantante supongo que ya no necesitara su voz- el sueñito chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato la chica comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la garganta-

-Q-Que, ¿Que me hiciste?-Dijo con su voz casi inaudible

-Te hice un favor, ademas ya estas bastante horrible ¿Que ibas a hacer con esa voz?-respondió burlonamente

-¡Devuélveme mi voz!-dijo... bueno mas bien chillo desesperada

-Ay, lo haría, pero la reina debe dormir, así que me iré- dijo para luego desaparecer burlándose de ella

El pequeño sueño se encontraba sobre el techo, con una mueca de satisfacción y en su mano se veía una pequeña muñeca de cabello rosa, un vestido de igual color y una pequeña corona, luego comenzó a cantar:

_La tercera Alice entro por __equivocación_  
><em>De hermosa figura perdida en aquel <em>_país_  
><em>Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer <em>  
><em>y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir<em>

_Esa Alice la reina se __volvió_  
><em>y su tierna mente de pesadillas se lleno<em>  
><em>Un cadáver putrefacto parecía observar<em>  
><em>Como su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(1):-Leissar es mi nombre solo que al revés, ya lo se es extraño y no se me ocurria nada =3= <strong>

**(2):-Elphegor o el pais verde, era el pais donde vivian Michaela (Miku Hatsune) y Clarise (Haku Yowane), el cual fue quemado por Rillianne (Rin) en su ataque de celos por el Principe Kyle Marlon (Kaito)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tataaa! hasta aqui llega este cap, Ahg ese sueño me cae mas mal que la palabra y empiezo a creer que no soy la unica<strong>

**Ru:-Rass, recuerda que me colocaste a mi como el sueño**

**Si pero como dicen "odia al personaje no al actor", hablando de eso ¿es extraño soñar con ese sueño malvado?**

**Ru:-¿Soñaste ese sueño malvado?O.O**

**Si, lo se es extraño, quizá me vuelva la 5ta Alice OwO**

**Ru:-Jeje claro**

**Y ese fue el video de la semana... a no eso no es mio**

**Espero les haya gustado, y recuerden no review, no cap º3º**

**Att:*Rassiel-Magic's**


	4. La 4ta Alice Epilogo

_**Bueeh' Finalmente he vuelto del Daze gente bonita y no, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda(? con Kuroha y Azami (Con Hiyori no por perra uvu) Y finalmente he vuelto para publicar el cuarto y ultimo cap. de Hitobashira * - * Bueno, sin mas... Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:-HDA, Vocaloid, y la cancion Alice Human Sacrifices(Hitobashira Arisu) no son mias, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores<strong>_

_**Hora De Aventura:-Pendleton Ward**_

_**Vocaloid:-Yamaha Corp.(en este caso los interpretes de la canción son propiedad de Crypton Future Media Inc.)**_

_**Hitobashira Arisu:-Hizumi-p**_

* * *

><p><span>La 4 Alice: El As De CorazonPrologo

.

_Mas allà del bosque otro reino hay_

_Bajo los rosales a la hora del tè_

_A el reino aquel llego una invitaciòn_

_Un naipe de corazòn..._

El sueño ya estaba frustrado, enojado, harto. Tres Alice's ya, Tres intentos fallidos y aun no lograba encontrar a su Alice perfecta, entonces decidió que como en las veces anteriores había utilizado personas mayores ahora utilizaría a alguien mas joven.

-Si, quizás si esta vez uso a unos niños ¡si funcionara!- se dijo a si mismo el sueño, al ver en el mundo humano a cierto par de rubios

Finn y Fionna eran un par de jóvenes gemelos que se querían tanto que siempre estaban unidos, protegiéndose mutuamente. Ambos chicos eran bastante bondadosos y eso en combinación con la valentía de Fionna y la gran inteligencia de Finn hizo que el sueño llegara a la conclusión de que esta vez si había conseguido a la perfecta Alice.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Ustedes seran mi Alice?- pregunto el sueño sonriendo luego de haberles explicado el porque se encontraban sentados en una roca en medio de aquel bosque siniestro

-¡Claro!- Exclamo Fionna entusiasta

-No lo se Fi, tengo un mal presentimiento...- Replico su hermano Finn con la mirada desviada hacia un lado

-Oh, vamos, no seas nena, ¡Es una aventura!- dijo Fionna desafiante, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y el pequeño sueño desaparecía de su vista

Caminaron durante un buen rato por el bosque, hasta encontrar un hermoso rosal con flores de un color rojo carmesí idéntico al de la sangre. Detrás de dicho arbusto se encontraba una jaula, hecha con los mismo arboles y tallos de los rosales. Decidieron ignorar la curiosa jaula y seguir con su camino, una buena decisión pues lo que ellos no sabían es que dentro de esa prisión se encontraba la primera Alice. Mientras caminaban Fionna capto un detalle que llamo su atención. Una carta

-Finn, ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Fi señalando el pequeño objeto en el suelo

-Es... una carta- respondió mientras la tomaba del piso -De una baraja. Es un as de corazones-

-Oh, ¡Mira, mira! ¡Tiene algo escrito al reverso!- exclamo la rubia, dando vuelta a la baraja. Finn comenzó a leer:

_Buen día._

_A quien encuentre esta carta ¡Felicidades!. _

_Esta usted invitado a venir al castillo para tomar el tè con la reina a las 6:00 P.M. Su majestad estará encantada de verle_

-Es una invitación bastante extraña- comento Finn -Ademas solo esta firmada con un corazón mas-

-¿Castillo? ¿¡Reina!?, ¡Vamos Finn, no podemos perder esta oportunidad- exclamo feliz la rubia

-Fi, no creo que sea buena idea, mejor vamos a quedarnos en el bosque ¿si?- Dijo Finn, algo asustado aunque trataba de hacer que no se notara

-Oh, bien...- Fionna miro de reojo a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona y la ceja arqueada- ¿No será que te da miedo hermanito?- dijo desafiante, Finn no hizo mas que palmearse la cara y suspirar

-Ok... Si eso te hace feliz, iré contigo al castillo, no soportaría dejarte aquí sola- sonrió con resignación, su hermana si que era muy terca.

Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque adentrándose cada vez mas, el plan del sueño marchaba perfectamente. Entonces frente a ellos el imponente castillo se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Era un castillo hermoso de un color crema con detalles rosas y justo en el centro una gran puerta de un color rosa mas fuerte con incrustaciones de ópalos rosados. Tocaron a la magnifica puerta y los recibió la dama de compañía de la reina, Leissar.

-Mis niños, ¿Que los trae por aquí?- dijo la dama, con una sonrisa cálida y a la vez malévola

-Vinimos por la invitación de la reina- dijo Fionna mostrando la baraja firmada con un corazón rosa, hablando tan rápido que a Finn a penas y le dio tiempo de contestar

-¡Oh!, así que ustedes fueron los suertudos que encontraron la carta. Mi reina estará feliz de verlos-

-¡Si!, Y estamos muy entusiasmados por conocerla-

-Si... Claro... Entusiasmo...- Finn aun tenia ese mal presentimiento, pero no quería arruinar la felicidad de Fionna, ella lo era todo para el.

-Me alegra haber encontrado personas tan idiotas... digo... tan bondadosas para venir con la reina para verla ¿saben? Ella ha estado enferma estos últimos días y le encantaría que le canten una canción para hacerla sentir mejor- dijo la dama. Fionna en su emoción no había notado las palabras de la dama, pero en cambio Finn las escucho a la perfección. El pobre estaba nervioso, casi temblaba, no sabia que debía hacer.

-¿Escuchaste? ¡Le cantaremos una canción a la reina, Finn!- dijo Fionna dando pequeños saltitos

-Y de seguro que a la reina les encantara escucharlos. Pasen por aquí-

Los guió hacia un pasillo que indicaba el cuarto de la reina, lo cual era obvio que era ese por como estaba de adornado y por la puerta en la que se leia "Dormitorio de su majestad" escrito con piedras de distintos tonos de rosa.

La pelicastaña abrió la puerta con cuidado, para dejarlos pasar a ellos primero, Finn miro a la dama con esa mirada de inseguridad en su rostro el cual ella noto de inmediato.

-Tranquilos pequeños, no hay que temer, todo saldrá bien, no tienen que estar nerviosos- hablo de una manera cálida mientras sonreía, Finn suspiro y tomo la mano de su hermana, en ese momento apareció una extraña marca en ella de manera que al unir ambas manos formaban un corazón perfecto, los gemelos entraron a la habitación totalmente oscura, la sonrisa amable de Leissar había cambiado y ahora era una sonrisa maligna -No hay de que temer porque... pronto... ya no sentirán nada...-terminando de decir esto, cerro la puerta conservando esa mueca maliciosa en su rostro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las afueras del castillo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿eh?, van a entrar al castillo...-dijo el sueñito sorprendido -¡Esperen!, ¡No entren...-

Antes de que terminase la oración se escucharon los gritos de terror de Finn y Fionna provenir del castillo.

-...ahí- termino su frase sentándose en el suelo, a su lado tenia una pequeña jaula dentro de la cual se encontraba una pequeña muñeca con cabello negro, un vestido rojo y una pequeña hacha en su mano al igual que el signo de la espada, Marceline.

En su mano derecha llevaba un muñeco pelinegro con una bufanda roja y una rosa de igual color pegada a ella, en su mano tenia la marca del diamante, este era Marshall.

Y en su mano derecha tenia una muñequita, con un hermoso vestido rosa al igual que su cabello sobre el cual había una pequeña corona, esta vez la muñeca tenia en su mano el símbolo del trébol, Bonibell.

-Ah... de nuevo he fracasado...-dijo esto en suspiro largo y pesado mientras veía caer sobre el un par de muñecos rubios unidos de las manos, formando un corazón de color amarillo en ellas.- Su curiosidad también fue un problema... Prometieron que volverían a verme pero... Ya que fueron ahí, eso no podrá ser- suspiro nuevamente vencido

Tras decir esto, el pequeño tomo los muñecos que habían caído en sus piernas, seguidamente comenzó a cantar:

_Un par de gemelos el numero cuatro fue,_

_Llenos de curiosidad se adentraron al pais,_

Acerco la muñeca de Bonibell, la cual llevaba una pequeña carta en sus manos a los muñecos de Finn y Fionna.

_Abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez,_

_Las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin_

Tomo nuevamente los muñecos rubios, haciéndolos fingir que caminaban frente a tres distintas puertas.

_La valiente hermana mayor,_

_Y el brillante hermano menor,_

_A la tercera Alice se quisieron acercar..._

Al cantar las dos primeras oraciones, señalo la muñeca de Fionna y luego la de Finn, después al llegar a la tercera oración coloca a los muñecos en el suelo, toma el de Bonibell que ahora llevaba un cuchillo y los apuñala a ambos justo en el pecho, dejándolos sobre el suelo.

_Pero su sueño esta aun por terminar,_

_Aquel extraño país hoy a sus pies esta..._

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, mentira, acá el Epilogo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Epilogo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Acabas de terminar de leer el ultimo capitulo de este Fanfic, la sed comienza a picarte a así que decides levantarte y buscar algo de tomar, pero, en cuanto volteas te das cuenta de que ya no estas en el lugar donde te encontrabas cuando comenzaste a leer, solo estas tu en el medio de la nada en un fondo oscuro, tu corazón se acelera y la confusión te inunda la cabeza.

Das un pequeño salto del susto al darte cuenta de que ya no estas solo, ahora a tu lado hay una persona, se trata de un niño, de cabello castaño cubriendo sus ojos mirándote con la cabeza ladeada

-¿A quien podía traer ahora?- pregunta desilusionado, un escalofrió te recorre la espalda, por alguna razón esas simples palabras junto a su voz infantil te hace estremecer -¿Cualquier Alice sirve si se queda aquí por siempre? ¡Para nada! ¡Yo quiero que mucha gente me recuerde!-

Se queda en silencio unos minutos, con la cabeza baja pensando en algo

-¿Sabes?- dijo el pequeño sonriéndote -Tu, nos has estado observando todo el tiempo- da un paso hacia ti pero tu retrocedes -Tu viste cuando Marceline enloqueció y comenzó a matarlos a todos- nuevamente el da un paso adelante y tu retrocedes -Viste cuando Marshall se disparo en medio de "su" canción- repiten la acción, las palabras del pequeño hacen que una sensación de miedo inunde tu interior -Viste cuando Bonibell, fue victima de la enfermedad y perdió la cordura cuando le quite su "hermosa" voz- nuevamente da un paso, pero cuando tu quieres retroceder, tropiezas con algo y caes al suelo, estas adolorido por el golpe y ahora estas a merced del pequeño -Y viste cuando la tercera Alice asesino a Finn y Fionna- estas temblando, no tienes escapatoria, temes por sus siguientes palabras, su mirada inocente y angelical, cambia a una sonrisa sádica y espeluznante, quieres gritar pero no puedes hacerlo, no puedes sacar ningún sonido de tu boca, es entonces cuando finalmente te pregunta:

_**¿Quieres ser la siguiente?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asjdjas, ¿que les pareció? No se, yo creo que el epilogo me salio un poco random, peeeero finalmente ¡he acabado! *Empieza a caer confeti y globos del techo, aparece detrás una pancarta en la que se lee "Party Hard" y comienza a aparecer el elenco de Hitobashira con comida y refrescos, ademas de que se abre un portal dimensional por el que salen Negroha... ¡digo! Kuroha y Azami-sama y detras de ella...*<strong>_

_**Yo:-Nope *Le cierra la puerta en la cara a Hiyori***_

_**Hiyori:- ¡Que! ¡¿Porque!? :u**_

_**Yo:- Por perra y malagradecida èwé *Agarra a Chibiya (Hibiya: no me digas asi! :U) Ok, ok Hibiya y lo apachurra* Espero les haya gustado ^^, Gracias a los que dejaron Review, dieron fav y los que solo entraron a leer pss también ¡Hasta la próxima! *Se guinda de Kuroha y Marshall mientras grita "Party Hard Bitches!" como toda una salida del manicomio"**_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroha: Review's porfavor, o si no *Sonrisa malvada* Welcome to my Womb KYAHAHAHA!<strong>_


End file.
